Coming Home
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: It's been 25 years since the original glee club graduated and Finn Hudson has taken over the McKinley High Glee Club. He's determined to make the Glee club great again and he has just the group of kids to do it-the glee clubbers have come home and brought their kids with them. With these kids, the drama is likely to be just as great as when their parents were in high school. SYOC!


Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, RIB does.

A/N: I know I'm still writing two of these anyway and I'm working on a lot of stories anyway but it will take me a while to get all the applications so I thought I may as well start one, so that I have a story to work on in case I finish one. This will be a little different to my other syocs in that Finn will be the glee club leader rather than Mr Schue.

Summary: It's been 25 years since the original glee club graduated and Finn Hudson has taken over the McKinley High Glee Club. He's determined to make the Glee club great again and he has just the group of kids to do it-the glee clubbers have come home and brought their kids with them. With these kids, the drama is likely to be just as great as when their parents were in high school, if not more.

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Finn's POV_

_I was 25 years old when I got my first teaching job at the very high school I used to go to. McKinley. Rachel and I had been friends but we hadn't been together since senior year of high school. She's been working hard in New York and I've been at every one of her shows, cheering her on. I've been taking Glee Club since Mr Shue retired and I'm in the choir room going over sheet music after school one evening. I've never found a group of kids that bonded as well as we did or even as well as the group after us did but it's still the most enjoyable part of my day. _

_The door to the choir room swings open. I'm not sure exactly who would be there because no one comes into the choir room after school on Wednesdays except me. Even all these years later the choir room is still my favourite place in school._

_I look up and standing there in the doorway is Rachel. "I'm home" she says. She runs into my arms and I kiss her. This is what I've been waiting for. Rachel. Seven years later and we'll finally get our happily ever after. _

"_Marry me?" I ask. _

_She smiles and holds out the necklace she's wearing._

"_It's a good job I never actually gave you back your ring" she says._

_I slide the ring off the necklace and onto her finger. Then I take her into my arms and I never want to let her go again._

_That was eighteen years ago now. Since then we've had three kids and slowly one by one, our friends have gravitated back to Lima. This year, finally, I will get my best friends kids. Who knows? We may have a chance of winning a National championship again._

A/N: I loved that little speech Rachel made about her and Finn in the Quarterback so I thought I'd play it out here. I'm not really one for rules but here they are:

-As always all characters must be submitted by PM not review.

-I want interesting, new characters, not just duplicates of parents.

-I don't want characters that are completely unbelievable.

-No one is perfect-flawed characters are great to write for.

-No mary sues or gary stues.

-In general characters with more dramatic storylines are more likely to get accepted. I love writing drama.

That's the rules out of the way, here are the parent pairings (they'll be the same as in any of my other stories)

-Finn and Rachel Hudson-After graduation Finn and Rachel went their separate ways but seven years later Rachel returned for Finn and they got married. Finn graduated from the University of Lima with a degree in Education and coaches the Glee Club at McKinley High. Rachel teaches at a Performing Arts High School after having had a successful broadway career winning 4 tony awards during her career. (3 kids)

1. Christopher "Chris" Hudson-17-Junior-Straight-angierae101

2. Open

3. Open

Quinn and Noah Puckerman-Quinn went to Yale after graduation as planned and Puck almost went to LA but decided to join the army instead. They ran into each other when Puck was on a leave of absence from the army and this lead to dating and eventually marriage. Puck is still serving in the army-he is a US marine and Quinn is an acting coach. (2 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson-Kurt and Blaine married in New York after college graduation. Blaine had a broadway career but Kurt decided to go down the fashion route and his internship at Vogue led to a job. He is now a fashion designer and Blaine having retired from Broadway, got a degree in education and became a music teacher at a high school in Cleveland so they had to move back to Ohio (3 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

3. Open

Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Santana moved to New York to live with Kurt and Rachel. Having rediscovered her love for dance, Santana ended up becoming a dance teacher to inspire people the way she had been inspired (although not until she had gained some fame in New York). Brittany decided that MIT wasn't for her and moved to New York where she reconciled with Santana and married after Brittany's graduation from Julliard. Brittany also wanted to teach dance, having had a successful career herself so when they moved back to Lima they set up The Lopez-Pierce dance school where they both teach dance. (3 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

3. Open

Sam and Mercedes Evans-Mercedes got herself a solo record deal soon after moving to LA. She is currently recording her second solo album and is still a successful singer. Sam went to New York and ended up going into the modelling industry. They met at an event Sam was modelling at in LA and ended up getting back together. They got married and lived in LA until moving to Lima this year. Sam now having retired from modelling runs a modelling agency-Evans' (2 kids)

1. Open

2. Open

Sugar and Rory Flanagan-Sugar saw Rory again whilst attending university in Ireland. She quickly decided that education wasn't for her and became a waitress and Rory became a solo artist. They dated, married and then moved back to Lima when Sugar was offered a manager position at Breadstix. (1 kid)

1. Open

Jake and Marley Puckerman-Marley and Jake reconciled after Jake's affair with Bree and married during their first year of college. Marley's songwriting skills were noticed during her time at school-she was intending to become a singer but she has ended up being a songwriter for other people-although she still writes her own songs in the hope she may achieve that dream one day. Jake became a famous dancer after graduating from Julliard and works at Santana and Brittany's dance studio as a teacher (2 kids)

1. Madeleine "Maddie" Noel Puckerman-15-Sophomore-ray4ruffles

2. Open

Ryder and Kitty Lynn-This couple was unexpected. Kitty went to University of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship like Santana originally did and Ryder went on a football scholarship. She and Ryder became close whilst at school, started to date and married after graduation. They moved back to Lima where Kitty became "the new Sue" at McKinley (cheerleading coach) and Ryder became a special education teacher to help kids with dyslexia. (1 kid)

1. Open

Mike and Tina Chang-Mike went to Joffrey Ballet School to become a dancer and Tina went to NYADA to become a Broadway actress. Mike moved to New York after graduation as he was offered a job as part of a dance troupe on Broadway. Tina was understudying the lead girl in the show, here they reconnected and eventually married. They moved back to Lima and became dance teachers at Santana and Brittany's school (2 kids).

1. Open

2. Open

Artie Abrams (by himself)-Artie went to the Brooklyn Film Academy and became a film director. He was engaged to a girl he met at film school, whom he got pregnant but she left him at the altar and with their child. In Lima he is the director of a major tv show. (CLOSED)

1. Arthur Alex Abrams Jr (AJ)-16-Junior-Straight-Blondie45

Non glee club kid OC's:

1. Beatrice "Bea" Samantha Bell-16-Sophomore-Straight-angierae101

All kids must be aged 15-17 (freshman to juniors only)-twins are okay. I will only be accepting the stated number of characters for each couple unless there is a child that I like enough to add one more. Here is the form for you:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Gender:

Child Of:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (as descriptive as possible please):

Appearance (as descriptive as possible):

Celebrity Look-A-Like (for the tumblr):

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Relationship with Parents:

Life History:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Who they would be friends with:

Who they would be enemies with:

Who they would have a relationship with:

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

Idol:

Dreams/Goals:

Insecurities:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song:

Other songs (min 2, max 5):

Possible storylines (min 2, max 4):

Anything Else:

Happy submitting everybody!

4/1/14- A/N-I really want to get this story up and running so please keep the submissions coming and if you have submitted to this story then spread the word. I'd love some more Finchel kids, Jarley kids and Samcedes kids as they don't seem to be as popular for this story but really any submissions will help.

12/1/14- A/N-I want to announce that I'm hoping to start this story by the end of January so the closing date will be 25th January (unless I update to say otherwise). All submissions must be in by then.

20/1/14-A/N: You have until this Saturday-that's 5 days to get your submissions in! So please keep them coming!


End file.
